Mallet
Mallet was a healer in the Bridgeburners 9th Squad.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii He used to lead a healer's cadre in the days of the Emperor but was busted down like many of the Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.906 Mallet had the ability to access High Denul. He was described as a wide and burly manMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.876 with heavy brows,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.121 small eyes,Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.382 and a round face.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 He spoke with a high voice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.380 He fought with a shortsword and crossbow, whose initial bolt was kept readied in place by a loop of leather.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928 Like many Malazan soldiers, his name was bestowed by the legendary Master Sergeant, Braven Tooth.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.252 In Gardens of the Moon Mallet was one of the card players in Knobb's Inn when Ganoes Paran first encountered the 9th squad.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.121 After Sorry attempted to assassinate Paran, Mallet said that a forced healing should have been an impossible, but his Denul skills sufficed because healing from outside forces had already been in progress. In Memories of Ice When Dujek's army went renegade, the decimated Bridgeburners were reorganised and Mallet was moved to Antsy's 7th Squad. He stayed close to Whiskeyjack, acting as his confidante on matters relating to the Bridgeburners. The pair discussed Ganoes Paran's unusual behavior after the mission in Darujhistan and Whiskeyjack ordered the healer to watch the new captain's back. Mallet tried several times to tend to Whiskeyjack's poorly healing leg, itself a result of the events in Darujhistan, but Whiskeyjack was always too busy to accommodate him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82/85 Dujek allied the Malazans with their old enemies, Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, against the Pannion Domin. The Bridgeburners were sent by Quorl to the Barghast Range to forge an alliance with Humbrall Taur and the White Face Barghast. Mallet was part of a detachment led by Antsy that was to meet and escort Quick Ben to the Barghast camp. While waiting, the healer found his access to Denul hindered by the Crippled God's growing infection of the Warrens.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.379-382 Trotts successfully defeated Taur's youngest son in single combat, but his trachea was crushed in the process and he hovered at the brink of death. The alliance and the lives of the Bridgeburners, surrounded by thousands of angry Barghast, depended on Mallet's healing skills. Quick Ben made a deal with Talamandas and the Barghast Elder Spirits to channel their untarnished power through Mallet. Many of the spirits gave their lives and Mallet himself was nearly overcome, but Trotts was saved. Mallet, still inhabited by the spirits, was brought before Taur and the alliance was secured.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.386-394/398-403/408/411 The Bridgeburners and the Barghast were the first of the allied forces to make contact with the enemy at the Siege of Capustan. Using Moranth munitions, the Bridgeburners punched their way through 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri at Capustan's North Gate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 Passing through the empty streets followed by peasant cannibals, they quickly encountered Gruntle and joined his troop atop a defendable tenement rooftop. Mallet used the spirit powers to save the life of the mortally wounded Stonny Menackis.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.568-572 Frightened and angered by their precarious situation and by the sickly Paran's lack of communication, Antsy nearly drew his sword on the captain. Paran offered his unprotected back to the sergeant before Mallet was able to defuse the situation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.576-577 Once the siege was lifted, Mallet helped Itkovian recover from his ordeal with Rath'Shadowthrone and assisted to the needs of the wounded.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.602Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.706 The Bridgeburners traveled secretly to Coral to reconnoiter the next battlefield. During the Siege of Coral, Hedge and the other Bridgeburners were inserted into the city by quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while Dujek led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 Mallet assisted with driving away the Seer's demonic Condors while the squad sappers blasted a breach in the keep's wall.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.883 Then he joined the others inside the keep to fight the enemy Seerdomin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.918 He fought alongside Detoran as she was cut down and was accidentally stabbed by Trotts in the chaos. His own magic used up, the healer's life was saved by Lady Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928-930/938 Mallet was one of only a handful of Bridgeburners to survive the battle. Returning to the Malazan command tent, Mallet collapsed upon seeing the body of Whiskeyjack. The Bridgeburner commander had fallen when the leg he had never made time for Mallet to fully heal had given out during a duel with the traitorous Kallor. Picker and the other survivors stayed close to the healer for fear he would fall on his own knife.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.978/987 Dujek allowed Mallet and the remaining Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 The healer went to Darujhistan where several of his comrades used their accumulated back pay to establish K'rul's Bar.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In Toll the Hounds Mallet became a regular at the Darujhistan bar founded in the former K'rul's Belfry by remnants of the 9th and 7th Bridgeburner Squads. He died fighting in K'rul's Bar defending it from a savage attack by the city's Assassins' Guild.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US PB p.374 Up until his death he blamed himself for Whiskeyjack's death, because he allowed the Sergeant to steadfastly refuse to allow him to heal his leg. He felt that somehow he should have been able to convince Whiskeyjack to be healed. In Dust of Dreams Mallet's ghost appeared along with his fellow Bridgeburners guarding the gates to Hood's realm. In Orb Sceptre Throne Mallet appeared in front of Antsy as Antsy and his group sought to escape the ruined Moon's Spawn. He asked Antsy to live his life and not look for trouble anymore. He also tried to push away Antsy from trying to join them as guardians of Hood's Gates, saying no one ever liked his constant moaning and philosophies on life. In reality, he just wanted Antsy to live and not be eager to join them.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16 Quotes Notes and references de:Fäustel pl:Młotek Category:Bridgeburners Category:Denul mages Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Soldiers